


Proof We're Alive

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chapter 5 Spoilers, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game AU, Oumeno Week, Oumeno Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Shot by a poisoned arrow, Himiko finds herself trapped in the hangar bathroom with Kokichi. He claims to have a plan to stop the mastermind and it involves... her killing him? But how can she do that to the one who helped her move past Tenko's and Angie's deaths?A killing game oumeno AU!Written for oumeno week 2020 blood prompt.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: OumenoWeek





	Proof We're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's Oumeno week again!!! Last year I came up with the OW prompts early in the year and had at least 3 months to write fics. This year I only had half the time. So I really pushed myself this year and did NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and wrote 1k words a day on OW fics. Aside from day 1, I have a fic written for every day and each day is a different genre. 
> 
> For OW last year I wrote a fic about how to make the canon killing game have some Oumeno. This year I wrote an AU killing game to make it more Oumeno. This is an awfully angsty way to start a shipping week, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to Milkbonez for helping me think of this fic premise!!

On her hands and knees, Himiko clutched her arm. Her lower arm burned from the poisoned arrow she’d been shot with. Her blood pooled onto the floor of the Exisal hangar’s bathroom. Thick pipes ran along the back wall. A mirror and a sink with a large basin rested against the one wall. Opposite of it stood a toilet with steps leading to the bowl. Floor to ceiling pipes flanked the toilet, glowing an ethereal blue. Himiko shivered. _It’s so cold… or maybe it’s from the poison. I can’t believe Maki would do this…_

Fifteen minutes prior Maki had burst into the hangar with an Exisal. Using a crossbow, Maki shot Kokichi with a poisoned arrow and Himiko as well when she stepped in between them.

Throat raw, Himiko coughed and hacked. Sweaty, she glanced up at Kokichi. The leader stood a short distance away, looking down on her. An arrow pointed out of his back. Crouching, Himiko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Why…?” She rasped. “Why did you force me to drink the antidote?”

Horrified she shot Himiko, Maki gave Himiko the poison antidote. However, Kokichi snatched it up; pretended to drink it; and then, after Maki left, forced Himiko to drink it. It burned all the way down.

Hand on a hip, Kokichi smirked down at her. But his face had a pale, sweaty pallor. “Because I… I need you to live.”

Himiko narrowed her eyes. _Why? Could what Tenko said about you be true…?_

A memory replayed in Himiko’s mind. Himiko and the other ultimates stood before the Monokuma statue in the Shrine of Judgment. The water fountain gurgled soothingly, but knowing Ryoma died during her magic show made Himiko quake in her boots.

Hands behind his head, Kokichi grinned. “This case will be sooo easy. Especially with how obvious the suspect is.”

Tenko piped up, “I hear males pick on girls they like to get their attention! Which means Kokichi must like Himiko!”

Kokichi blinked. “Huh?! How did you know?!”

Flushing, Himiko stiffened. _Kokichi likes me?! He must have fallen victim to my charms._ Himiko eyed him out of in the edge of her vision. _Kokichi’s really annoying but… he’s easy on the eyes. I wouldn’t mind stripping him butt naked with my magic if he was acting suspicious._ Chuckling to herself, Himiko stopped trembling.

Kokichi let go of the antidote bottle. It clattered to the ground, jolting Himiko from the memory. Kokichi gazed at Himiko. “I need you alive so… you can cooperate with me. I have a plan. A plan to… to stop the mastermind.”

Himiko frowned. She could still vividly remember Kokichi declaring himself as the mastermind and leader of the cult from the flashback lights. _So he really isn’t the mastermind. But why is he admitting that to me now?_ Her gaze fell on the poisoned arrow protruding from his back. At the blood staining his white uniform. _Because he doesn’t have much time before he…_ Himiko swallowed. “Do you… do you know who’s the real mastermind?”

Closing his eyes briefly, Kokichi shook his head. “Wh-who knows… I dunno. But it doesn’t matter. No matter who the mastermind is, my plan will end everything.”

Himiko lowered her head. Voice quiet, she whispered, “I knew you weren’t the mastermind. Not when you helped me so much after Kiyo’s trial…”

A memory flashed before Himiko’s eyes. The morning following the third class trial, Himiko emerged from her bedroom in the dorms. Rubbing her eyes, she descended the stairs to the ground floor.

“Oh, look, it’s Miss Mage!” Kokichi stood by the glass double doors, about to leave the dorms. Upon seeing her, Kokichi turned back toward Himiko, who stood at the base of the stairs. “Wow, you look like the walking dead! If you’re gonna walk around looking so weak and pitiful, you better be careful.” Voice deep, Kokichi grinned. “Or else the next body discovery announcement will be yours.”

Bristling, Himiko balled her fists. _How dare you! You shouldn’t bully the girl you like!_

A memory of yesterday’s trial replayed in her mind. After Kiyo’s execution, Kokichi declared, “God, Himiko is such a liar! I don’t think it’s such a good idea to lie to yourself, y’know?”

Hand to the side, Tsumugi cried, “What are you saying?! Think about Himiko’s feelings a bit–”

“I only said this _because_ I thought about it. Himiko has been lying to herself about her own feelings so she’s been holding back. Hey, what are you repressing? Why are you trying so hard to hold back?”

Himiko narrowed her eyes at the smirking Kokichi before her. _Last night Kokichi cared enough to help me break out of my shell. So why would he go back to making fun of me the next day? Unless this is his way of telling me to be careful? Well, he shouldn’t worry._ Chin held high, Himiko set her hands on her hips. “I’ll be just fine! Even though Tenko and Angie are gone, I’m going to keep on living. A life full of positivity! I wasted a lot of my life by saying everything was a pain, so to make up for it, I’m not going to walk forward, but run!”

For a split second, Kokichi stared at her, eyes wide. Then he grinned wide. “Ohhh? You mean you wanna play tag? Okay, tag, you’re it!” Laughing, Kokichi bolted out the dorms. “Last one to breakfast is a rotten egg!”

“Nyeh? What? No! Get back here!” Himiko chased after him.

Holding her wounded arm, Himiko rose to her feet. “So that’s why you lied and pretended to be the mastermind. It was part of a plan of yours?”

Kokichi breathed hard. “Yes. I’ve been… thinking of a plan this whole time, something to throw the mastermind off guard. I had Miu make the electro bombs, electrohammers, and the Exisal remote. I wrote the message in the courtyard. Used Gonta and turned him into a murderer. All of it was…” Kokichi coughed. Wiped his mouth. “S-so everyone would believe I was the mastermind.”

Hand to her chest, Himiko stepped forward, “But why? Why would you go to such lengths?”

“Why…? Isn’t it obvious?” Despite the sweat and pale pallor, Kokichi’s eyes blazed lavender fire. “It was to end this boring killing game!” Eyes closed, Kokichi made a fist. “We can’t lose… this game is pointless unless you win. That’s why I thought of a special plan. When I’m on the verge of losing, my plan will help me win!”

Kokichi’s voice became as edged as barbed wire. “But now that this happened…” Kokichi lifted his head and raised his hands to the side. His eyes gleamed. “I need to go to even further extremes! Put eeeverything on the line!”

Himiko stiffened. Her stomach churned. _I knew he was planning something dangerous. That’s why I made him promise me. I wonder if he still remembers it._

After Gonta’s and Miu’s deaths, Kokichi declared himself to be a sadist who enjoyed everyone’s suffering. He left the trial grounds, alone. As Maki, Shuichi, and the others attended to a sick Kaito, Himiko chased after Kokichi. _Kokichi, a sadist…? He helped me move past Angie’s and Tenko’s deaths. Cried his eyes out at Gonta’s execution. But he did indirectly killed Gonta and Miu… Which is it? Which is it?_

Heart racing, Himiko ran up the dorm stairs. Pounded on Kokichi’s bedroom door. When Kokichi opened the door, Himiko demanded, “Why did you say those things? Why would you say such awful things about yourself, Kokichi?”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “Huh?”

“You helped me after Tenko and Angie died.” Himiko lifted her head to gaze at him. “No one forced you to do that. But you did it anyway.” Face warm, Himiko looked away. “When I was all alone you encouraged me. If you hadn’t…” Biting her lip, Himiko clutched the front of her sweater. “If I kept bottling up my feelings, I could have gotten so lonely that I might have…” She screwed her eyes shut. “I might have…”

Kokichi’s eyes widened fractionally. Then he scowled. “Sadists don’t save people.”

Himiko gasped. “Sadists don’t…” The floor swayed beneath her feet. Pale, Himiko murmured, “You’re right, sadists don’t… So you’re not…”

Exhaling, Kokichi raked a hand through his hair. “Look, believe what you want about me. But don’t go crying when I stab you in the back later!” He slammed the door closed.

 _Crying, huh?_ When she closed her eyes, Himiko could hear Kokichi’s sobs as Gonta was dragged away for his execution. _He already has cried._

The mage raised her voice. “Hey, Kokichi! Whatever you’re planning, it better not make you or anyone else cry, okay?” Voice thick, Himiko choked, “For Gonta… for Gonta’s and Miu’s sakes. You have to promise me.” Voices arose outside the dormitories. “Promise me! I won’t leave until you do and the others are coming! Kokichi!”

“Okay, okay, fine! I promise! Man, you’re such a pain…”

Himiko exhaled. Sniffing, she rubbed her face. Smiled. She returned to her bedroom, across the dorms. Resting a hand on the doorknob, Himiko gazed back at Kokichi’s room.

“Sadists don’t save people.”

 _All right, Kokichi. I’ll keep your secret. Pretend like I didn’t realize your lie. Act like I hate you._ Himiko entered her room. Closed the door behind her. _You just have to keep your promise._

Eyes flashing, Kokichi stood a shaky step towards Himiko. “And the reason I have to go to such extremes is because of your meddling.”

Himiko balled her fists. “I… I only wanted us to work together to find the mastermind.”

“That mentality killed Kaede!” Himiko flinched as if struck. Shaking his head, Kokichi spat, “Everything was going according to plan. I thought if I showed everyone the despairing truth, no one would want to go outside anymore… I thought it would end the killing game. I was gonna kidnap everyone’s beloved leader Kaito, but you just _had_ to speak up and ruin everything.”

At the end of the Death Road of Despair, Himiko and the others saw a ravaged outside world. After revealing the academy was a spaceship, Kokichi pulled out a remote. “Nee-heehee… I’ll show you irrefutable proof that _I_ am the mastermind!” With the press of a button Exisals appeared.

Gasping, Tsumugi stepped back. “E-Exisals?”

Hands spread wide, Kokichi grinned. “This school is mine! I am the king! I, Kokichi Oma, am the mastermind and king of the Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Yes, ‘this world is mine’!”

Himiko dipped her head. _I was going to keep your secret, but this…_ Teeth gritted, Himiko clenched her fists. _You’re just going to get yourself killed! Just as you saved me… I’ll save you!_ Hand to her chest, Himiko stepped forward. “Guys, he’s lying! He’s not the mastermind!”

Kokichi went still. Stared at Himiko.

Keebo’s eyes went wide. “Wh-what?”

Growling, Kaito threw out a hand to the side. “Of course he is, Himiko! He’s been suspicious from the start. Remember what he did to Gonta and Miu? And now he’s controlling the Exisals!” Maki nodded. Cracked her knuckles.

“No, he’s…” Himiko’s voice faltered. _I have to make them believe me…_ Heels together, Himiko stood centerstage and spread her arm out wide. “I know for a fact he’s not the mastermind. And I have the evidence to prove it!” _…even if I have to lie to do it!_

Shuichi’s dark eyes studied Himiko. “What do you mean, Himiko? What do you know that we don’t?”

“Kokichi’s planning something. He–”

Kokichi’s voice rang out in the tunnel. “Aaaaand that’s the final curtain call, ladies and gentlemen! It’s time for the clown to get off stage!” Machinery humming, an Exisal snatched up Himiko. She struggled in its fist. Laughing, Kokichi waved a hand in dismissal. “Looks like the lack of oxygen is still affecting her; she’s even more delusional than normal!” Eyes gleaming, Kokichi clutched the remote. The Exisal’s fist squeezed. Himiko cried out. Kokichi hissed, “Anyone who questions my authority will learn just how terrifying I can be.”

Fearing the Exisals, no one objected when Kokichi and the Exisals left, Himiko still in his clutches.

Holding his side, Kokichi glared at Himiko. “And after you lied about having proof that I’m not the mastermind, Maki shot us with poison arrows. Because the true mastermind wanted me dead. For stripping them… of control of the killing game.”

Grimacing, Himiko gripped her wounded arm. It still burned from the poison. “But even after all that you still have a plan?”

“Yes.” An unnaturally wide grin slipped across Kokichi’s face. “I need you to kill me.”

Himiko froze. She felt as if underwater. The world around her blurred; limbs felt heavy. She couldn’t breathe. “Wh… Wha…?” Blood roared in Himiko’s ears. She could barely hear Kokichi’s words.

“If you kill me in such a way that creates an unknowable victim, Monokuma won’t be able to figure out who’s the true blackened. And if he gets the blackened wrong… then the killing game will end.”

“Wh-what? Why? Why would the game end if Monokuma gets the blackened wrong?”

Kokichi glared at the now defunct TV hanging up in the corner of the room. “Because Monokuma is a stickler about the rules. Making things interesting. Death games are meant to be watched. To be entertaining.”

“People watching? But aren’t we the only people left alive?” Holding her face, Himiko vigorously shook her head. “You’re not making any sense! I’m not killing you! I would never!”

Kokichi held a finger to his lips. “But if you don’t act… Maki will be the blackened. Now’s not the time to be lazy, Himiko. Now’s the time to strike.”

“B-but…!”

Head bowed, Kokichi mumbled, “Even if it means my death, the killing game… it has to end. Not win, not end, but be ruined.” He swayed. Caught himself. “Yes, ruined!”

Himiko grimaced. “Your death? No… Stop this, Kokichi. Stop.”

Kokichi’s bangs overcast his eyes. But a wide smile slipped across his face. “Then everyone who has died can rest in peace. Then the mastermind and the sickos watching us will be cast into the depths of despair! Nee-heeheheeehehee…” He giggled like a patient freed from a mental institution.

Himiko lowered her head. “I said that’s enough.”

Grinning, Kokichi spread his arms out wide, fingers clawed. “I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader! There are no depths I won’t sink to. Even if it means sacrificing myself!! Ahaha… AHAHAHAHA!!!”

Himiko slapped Kokichi across the face. “STOP LYING!!”

Lips parted, Kokichi stared at her. Himiko’s eyes swam with tears. The echo of her shout filled the small bathroom. For a few terse seconds, the only sound was their ragged breathing. A pipe groaned.

Kokichi gaped, “W-wow, you have balls for smacking me… But honestly, I don’t dislike that, ha ha…” Pale, Kokichi stepped back. Leaned against the wall with a shoulder. Sweat slid down his face. He smirked. “So you saw through my façade, huh? I thought that woulda fooled anyone…” Kokichi intently gazed at Himiko, the blue flecks in his lavender eyes shining. “I thought Shuichi was unpredictable, but you… you’re something else. When did you get to be so strong? You’re… fascinating.”

Flushing, Himiko lowered her gaze. Eyes closed, she shook her head. “Look, Kokichi, I know you’re not okay with dying. I know you’re not. From the very beginning you’ve always said about how much you wanted to live. So please… be honest. What you asked me, I ask you.” Himiko approached him. She breathed, “What are you repressing? Why are you trying so hard to hold back?”

Kokichi dipped his head, not making eye contact.

“Please, we don’t… We might never get another chance.”

Kokichi closed his eyes. Leaned his head against the wall. “My… my organization. It has a rule. A rule to never kill but I…” Knees giving out, Kokichi slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Arrow protruding out of his back, Kokichi lay curled against the wall in a ball, like a hollowed-out husk. “I… I broke it. I had Gonta kill Miu. Gonta was executed. Dying is, this is… this is what I deserve.”

 _I see…_ After a long moment, Himiko knelt down to be level with Kokichi. Cold radiated off the floor and wall. She gazed evenly at him. “The avatar Gonta explained that he made his choice. Miu made hers when she decided to kill you. And you…” Himiko’s gaze fell on the arrow in Kokichi’s back.

His words from earlier echoed in her mind. “I need you to kill me.”

Eyes stinging, Himiko swallowed. “And you made your decision.”

“Yes, I can’t, I can’t…!” Stirring, Kokichi tried to shift positions. Winced. “Even if Maki tried to kill me, I can’t let her die. I can’t let anyone else die because of me. Because of this killing game. Not again, never again… This time I’ll be the one to die and use my death as a weapon.”

“Kokichi, no…!”

“I’ll use what’s left of my life to end this death game. No more will die after me–”

Himiko smashed her fist onto the floor. “What’s the point of ending a killing game with more killing?! How can you repent for killing by killing yourself?!”

Eyes flashing, Kokichi shouted, “I don’t _want_ to die!” Himiko flinched. Gasping in pain, Kokichi hugged himself. Grimacing, he fell back against the wall. Panted hard. Sweat slid down his pale face like melted wax dripping down a candle. “Don’t… don’t make this any harder than it is. Himiko, I’m…” Kokichi focused his hazy gaze on Himiko. “I’m already dying. And if we don’t do something, Maki will be executed and the killing game will still continue. Wh-who’s to say they won’t do this to another 16 students later on?”

Bile rose in the back of Himiko’s throat. “N-no…”

Hugging himself, Kokichi balled his uniform into fists. His face twisted. “The bastards who created this game and the shits enjoying it think we’re… think we’re toys or fictional characters they can do whatever the please with!” Trembling, he clenched his uniform tighter. Tears welled in his eyes. “We’re living, breathing people! We feel pain at losing others. We bleed when hurt. That’s proof we’re alive. And together we can make _them_ feel all the suffering and despair they put us through!

“But I need you… for it, Himiko. I-it’s getting harder to… to breathe, so… Please can you…”

Himiko hung her head. Biting her lip, she shook her head. Shoulders trembled. “B-but I…” Her breath hitched. “I don’t want to… to k-ki…”

Kokichi tried to raise a hand. Winced. “Th-think of it as… ending my pain quicker.”

Head down, Himiko leaned forward. She breathed shakily. “But what about your promise to me? You promised…” Himiko lifted her head. Tears were streaming down her face. “You promised your plan wouldn’t make anyone cry…!”

Kokichi breathed a sigh. “I know.” A tear slipped down his cheek. “But I’m a liar.”

Hiccupping, Himiko covered her mouth with a hand. 

Eyes closed, Kokichi dropped his head against the wall. “We have to act q-quickly. Before I die. So listen. I can’t… repeat myself. First we need to pull out our crossbow arrows…”

Himiko obeyed every order of Kokichi’s to the letter. Pulled out the arrows. Found a blank book and gave it to him to write in. Dragged him over to the hangar. Lay down in the press as Kokichi recorded her. She performed each action mechanically. Tears continued to fall but she felt nothing. Couldn’t put together a single thought. Her arm throbbed. Chest ached. Felt bone-weary tired.

Panting hard, Himiko dragged Kokichi’s body to the hydraulic press. Wincing, he lay back against the press. Blood flowed down his back. Head lolling, Kokichi had a thousand-yard gaze. His hair was a mess. Skin looked gray. From head to toe he trembled.

Kneeling down, Himiko held him. Her forehead nearly brushed his.

After a moment, Kokichi fixed his glassy gaze on Himiko. He raised a hand. Played with a strand of her red hair. Mumbled, “H-how… have such red hair? In all my travels… never seen… So pretty…”

Eyes burning, Himiko smiled. She wiped his sweaty face. “Hey, stay with me, okay? Kokichi? Kokichi.”

His arm dropped. He looked at her.

Voice thick, Himiko asked, “Kokichi, do you… do you hate me for killing you?”

“…N-no.”

Biting her lip, Himiko dipped her head. “Killing is… killing is always wrong, but… if you don’t hate me for killing you…” Himiko looked up. Despite the tears in her auburn eyes, she smiled. “Then you or your organization shouldn’t hate you either because of what you did to Gonta and Miu.”

Sucking in a breath, Kokichi’s eyes went wide. His eyes welled with tears. Mouth opened and closed. Words tumbled out of his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Closing her eyes, Himiko leaned in.

His lips tasted like blood.

When Himiko withdrew, Kokichi’s eyes were still closed. Her eyes roved over his face, memorizing every detail. Pale, grayish skin. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead. She looked deeper. At his long eyelashes. Petite nose. His heart-shaped face and strong jawline. The slight upwards tilt to his mouth as if smirking, like he often did. Himiko ran a hand down his cheek. It was cold.

Standing up, Himiko hauled Kokichi into the press. Positioned him atop her black blazer, the sleeve sticking out. Inhaling deeply, Himiko wiped the tear tracks off her face. Turned away.

“H-hey, I… I wasn’t boring…”

Himiko looked back.

“N-no, never mind.” Kokichi turned his head back, looking up the press above him. Closing his eyes, Kokichi faintly smiled. His face and posture relaxed.

Himiko nodded. Turned away. Climbed up the stairs to the control panel. Despite her vantage point, she couldn’t see Kokichi lying in the press. Himiko closed her eyes. Held onto the last image of Kokichi she saw – him smiling while lying in the press. She pressed the buttons.

Machinery hummed to life. The press slammed down. Blood flew everywhere. Then silence.

Clutching her head, Himiko fell to her knees and screamed.

* * *

When Shuichi correctly deduced the culprit during the class trial, Himiko opened the Exisal’s cockpit. After Monokuma announced Himiko as guilty, Himiko was pulled away onto a makeshift stage. Put into a magic box. Smiling, Himiko closed her eyes. _It doesn’t matter that Kokichi’s plan failed and now I’m going to be executed. I know Shuichi will be able to discover the true mastermind._

Two circular saws and a dozen swords arose from the floor. They glinted in the light.

_I’m not scared of the pain of Monokuma’s execution. It doesn’t matter. Because I’ll be with Kokichi soon._

One by one the swords stabbed the box like a pincushion. Then the saws cut the box in thirds.

Blood oozed from the bottom of the box.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine Kokichi from the afterlife watching Himiko's execution? The horror and pain he'd feel? alsdjgag All my other works will be much happier, I promise!! Thanks for reading and I'll see ya soon! ^_^


End file.
